doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Erster Master
Der Erste Master ist die erste Inkarnation eines abtrünnigen Time Lords, der sich selbst Master nennt. Kindheit und Jugend thumb|left|190px|Der Master als Kind Der Master stammt aus dem Haus von Oakdown (Divided Loyalties) und wird, wie alle begabten Kinder auf Gallifrey, als kleines Kind auf die Akademie der Time Lords geschickt. Er freundet sich gleich am ersten Tag mit einem anderen Junge an, der sich später der Doctor nennen wird (Divided Loyalties, World Enough and Time, The Bekdel Test). Im Rahmen ihrer Ausbildung müssen sie im Alter von 8 Jahren in den Time Vortex blicken. Während sich der Doctor davor drückt, erblickt der Master die volle Macht des Vortex. Dieses Erlebnis löst bei ihm Wahnsinn aus, der sich erst viele Jahrezehnte später durchsetzt (The Sound of Drums). Gemeinsam werden er und der Doctor Mitglieder der Elite-Gruppe Deca, zu der auch die Rani, Drax und Vansell gehören (The Quantum Archangel, The Rani Elite). In dieser Zeit trägt der Master den Namen Koschei (Divided Loyalties). Zu ihren Lehrern gehört Borusa (Masterplan). Die beiden machen sich einen Spaß daraus, Zeitflussanalogien zu bauen, um die Experimente anderer zu stören (The Time Monster). Die beiden Freunde planen, jeden Stern des Universums gemeinsam zu erforschen (World Enough and Time). Ihre freie Zeit verbringen sie in den Feldern und in der Nähe das Familiensitzes des Masters und in den Weiden aus rotem Gras in der Nähe des Mount Perdition (The End of Time). Von Zeit zu Zeit schleichen sie sich aus der Zitadelle und trinken mit den Shobogans (The Eight Doctors). Während eines dieser Gelage legt sich der Master mit sechs betrunkenen Shobogans an (UNIT Christmas Parties: Christmas Truce). Der lebensfrohe Master ist Schlagzeuger bei den Gallifrey Academy Hot Five (Deadly Reunion) und organisiert Semesterpartys, die der Doctor später als "nicht sonderlich gut" bezeichnet (The Glorious Dead). Als die beiden Freunde vom legendären Valdemar erfahren, machen sie eine erste gemeinsame Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit Gallifreys, finden aber nichts als Warnungen vor Valdemar. Der Master ist fasziniert von den überlieferten Kräften Valdemars, während sie den Doctor eher beängstigen (Tomb of Valdemar). Auch entwickelt der Master ein Interesse an dem gefährlichen Necronomicon, nach dem er später suchen wird (The Nameless City). Der Master erlangt schließlich in kosmischer Wissenschaft einen besseren Abschluss als der Doctor (Terror of the Autons). Leben auf Gallifrey Irgendwann wird der Master Vater einer Tochter. Der Doctor schenkt ihm (vermutlich zur Geburt) eine Brosche mit einer Dark-Star-Legierung (The Witch's Familiar). Der Master übernimmt den Job eines Officers, der Jagd auf Akademiekritiker macht. Diese Arbeit verfolgt er mit äußester Präzision und wird für verdienstvolles Verhalten geehrt (Time and Relative). Viele Jahre später besuchen er und der Doctor, sowie dessen Enkelin ein Ritual in Arcadia. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat der Master bereits ein Misstrauen gegenüber seinem Freund entwickelt, denn er schenkt dem Mädchen ein Spielzeug, das einen Kommunikationsknoten enthält. So will er den Doctor im Auge behalten, sollte dieser Gallifrey verlassen (The Toy). Der Master schließt sich einer Revolte gegen Pundat III. an und schwingt sich zu deren Anführer auf (Birth of a Renegade). Flucht von Gallifrey Als der Doctor eines Tages tatsächlich gemeinsam mit seiner Enkelin in einer gestohlenen TARDIS Gallifrey verlässt, entwendet der Master noch am selben Tag ebenfalls eine TARDIS und flieht (The Glorious Dead). Über seine Gründe gibt es verschiedene Aussagen. Einerseits wird behauptet, das Leben auf Gallifrey sei ihm - wie dem Doctor - zu friedlich gewesen (Doctor Who and the Doomsday Weapon). Der Fünfte Doctor vermutet später, der Master floh, weil er es ihm, seinem besten Freund, einfach gleich tun wollte (The Toy). Auch wird seine Revolte gegen Pundat III. als Fluchtgrund angeführt (Birth of a Renegade). Eine weitere Variante ist, dass seine Karriere davon abhängig gemacht wurde, ob es ihm gelänge, den Doctor wieder zurück zu bringen, um so jegliche Verstöße gegen die Einmischung in die Zeitlinie zu verhindern (Time and Relative). Die von ihm entwendete TARDIS ist nicht voll funktionstüchtig und so strandet er auf dem Planeten Destination. Es gelingt ihm, durch sein umfassendes Wissen der Bevölkerung zu helfen. Er wird zum Helden und als Großer Erfinder bezeichnet. Doch er nutzt die Kolonisten und die Technologie nur aus, um seine TARDIS zu reparieren. Als sein Freund, der Doctor in seiner ersten Inkarnation, auf Destination landet, ändert der Master seine Pläne und will dessen TARDIS übernehmen. Dies misslingt jedoch und der Doctor lässt ihn gefangen in seinem Laboratorium zurück (The Destination Wars). Aus bisher unbekannten Gründen kommt es zu einer Regeneration des Ersten Masters. Über seine zweite Inkarnation ist bisher nichts bekannt. Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Inkarnationen des Masters Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Kriminelle